


How I Met Your Heichou

by sharmanat0r



Series: Domestic Boyfriends [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Date, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of jean and marco, because they're dumb boyfriends, eruri - Freeform, levi working at a coffee shop how original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmanat0r/pseuds/sharmanat0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin can't get Levi out of his head and Levi would never admit to the same problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Heichou

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing NaNoWriMo stuff, but Eruri fluff was calling to me.   
> There's a little bit of JeanMarco too because I love them. ;-;

It was the first time Levi had ever spilled pumpkin spice latte on himself and it was all because of stupid Erwin Smith. 

"Are you okay?" 

Levi grabbed the nearest iced latte and held it in his his burning hands that now matched his cheeks. 

"I'm fucking peachy keen," Levi said through gritted teeth. The annoyingly attractive man in front of the counter handed him a napkin, his blue eyes reflecting a worry that Levi didn't want from him. 

"Levi!" 

He cursed as his manager walked towards him, hands on her hips. She was younger and miraculously smaller than he, but he didn't dare to provoke her like he did most other people. 

"Petra..." He said, looking at the ground. He heard somebody complaining about their iced latte taking forever to make. 

"I don't want to hear that language in front of customers," she said, hazel eyes ablaze. 

"It's alright, really. It wasn't his fault."

Levi tentatively looked back at the man. How did his hair stay in place like that? Was he some kind of super model? And why the hell was he being so... nice? And to Levi of all people. Being nice to Levi made about as much sense as cuddling a tiger that had bitten your hand off. 

"Levi's been a little absent-minded lately," Petra said pleasantly. "He'll get you a new one right away," she added, giving Levi the eye. He wasn't about to argue with her, his hands stinging more as he set the iced latte back on the counter. Blue eyes followed him and he fought back the color rising in his cheeks. Levi never blushed.

"It's okay, I really don't  _need_  a cup of sugar," Erwin said. He looked at Levi the way one would look at a beautiful painting that didn't make much sense. "You should probably put some ice on your hands," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Petra nodded and waved Levi off. The customer is always right, even at Starbucks.

Levi walked back to the kitchen, cursing like a sailor. If anyone heard him, they didn't say so. He ran his red hands under freezing water, unable to get the image of that pretty bastard out of his mind. 

"God damn yuppy pretty boy..." Levi mumbled, rubbing his hands together furiously. By definition, he was probably one of those too, but he barely associated with his family anyway.

"I can only give you so many chances," Petra said, walking into the kitchen. "I don't blame you for being distracted though."

"Tch. You think I'm into that?" He asked. 

"Who isn't?" Petra asked. Levi glared at her, but he had to admit she was probably right. Before she left, she set a cup on the counter next to him, pushing it towards him. She whistled, looking around and gave him a nudge before walking out.

He dried his hands and picked up the cup, his cheeks growing red once again.

"Ick," He said feebly, crushing it up and tossing it into the trash.

\------------------------------------------------------

The first time Erwin Smith laid eyes on Levi, his heart skipped a beat. It was cliche, but Erwin was a cliche kind of guy. 

The second time he saw Levi, he was walking out the door, ignoring the fact that Erwin had opened it for him. Most called Levi rude and obscene, but Erwin saw none of it. He only saw the best in people, even when it might be difficult to find.

The third time he saw Levi, his cheeks were the color of his hands. Erwin wanted to apologize, but that didn't make much sense. 

He stood outside in the cool winter air. He tapped his foot impatiently. What did he expect to get out of this? Levi would surely do what he had done every time and ignore him. But he needed to do this. 

Just as he was about to give up, the one he'd been waiting for came through the glass door, his head down as usual. 

"E-excuse me," Erwin said. Why was Levi so different? He'd talked to gorgeous people before and it hadn't been like this. 

Levi stopped dead in his tracks and looked Erwin with wary eyes. 

"Did you wait out here for me? Because that's hella creepy," Levi said, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," Erwin said softly. Levi averted his gaze, but looked back up. It was as if nobody had ever bothered to show such concern, stranger or not.

"I'm fine," Levi said shortly. "Is this supposed to get me to call you or something? Because I threw your number away." Erwin chuckled as if he had expected nothing less.

"Darn, my plan is foiled."

Levi pulled his scarf up a bit to hide his small smile. Guys with stupid sayings were a favorite of his, but he'd never admit it.

"So, I know you're probably not in the mood for coffee, but there's a good sushi place down the street-"

"Tch. In your dreams."

Levi turned and began walking towards his apartment. But something made him stop just for a moment and raise his hand in a small wave. 

\----------------------------------------------

Levi half-expected to see the jolly blonde giant standing at the door the next morning when he got to work. He pushed away the thought.

"He's just the rest of them," he muttered. Although those lovely blue eyes did go well with his hair. And that evergreen cardigan with the button up underneath... He shook his head. 

"He's too damn tall," He huffed, as if that would make the other aspects untrue.

Like clockwork, Erwin walked in with his messenger bag, all smiles. Today Levi didn't frown.

"Good morning," he said when he reached the register. Levi rolled his eyes. He wasn't working the register, but he could tell Erwin was looking for him. 

There were two new guys at work that day. It was Levi's job to train them. He couldn't be bothered with teaching brats how to pump syrup into cups, but he didn't argue with Petra.

One of them happened to be working the register that day. Obviously inept, he looked at the buttons with worry. 

"Marco... what do I do again?" 

"Jean, Levi told you like ten seconds ago!"

They were lucky to have Erwin as a first customer. He hadn't been paying much attention, but he perked up at the sound of Levi's name.

Jean and Marco looked terrified at the prospect of asking Levi for a refresher. 

"Sorry, sir... Uh, first day," Marco said quickly, punching random buttons on the screen. "What did you?" he asked desperately. Jean put his face in his hands, shaking his head. 

"Can't you two imbeciles work a damn register?"

Jean practically jumped into Marco's arms. They quickly composed themselves and stood at attention like soldiers. 

"Dish duty. Both of you!" They didn't stick around much longer.

"Ugh, you," Levi said.

"Ugh, me."

"What can I get you, sir?" Levi asked with a sigh.  _Don't you dare fall for this bastard._

"Erwin." 

"I don't think we have that."

"My name is Erwin."

"That part comes last, dummy."

The way Erwin was looking at him should have made him uncomfortable. He wasn't accustomed to being looked at with anything other than annoyance or disgust. This dewy-eyed man was a change to say the least.

"Just a black coffee," Erwin said, handing him the money in exact change. So he was organized. Most people didn't count that as a turn-on, but Levi wasn't most people.

"One black coffee for Ernest," Levi said, glancing at Erwin, a devious look in his eyes that Erwin had not been expecting. 

"Quit teasing him, Levi." 

If looks could kill, Petra would have been vaporized on the spot. 

"I'll just go get that," Levi mumbled, avoiding Erwin's eyes at all costs.

"Jean, what did you do!"

"God, Marco, it's everywhere!"

"It's our first day and we're going to die!"

"I can't die a virgin..."

"Shut. Up."

Petra gave Levi and Erwin a smile before walking back to the kitchen. Levi pitied the poor guys for once.

Levi managed to get his coffee without spilling it all over himself again. 

"One black coffee for Earl!"

Erwin took the coffee from Levi's his warm fingertips brushing Levi's. 

"Now go surf porn or whatever it is you do with our fee wi-fi," Levi said. It didn't sound like he'd really put his heart into the "insult." He was too busy being distracted by Erwin's smile.  _When did I get so easy to woo?_

"Will do," Erwin said, walking to his usual booth. He turned the cup around to see "Erwin" on the cup.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Jean, I told you not to stay up all night to watch _Breaking Bad_. I  _told_ you we had the morning shift."

"But you're so comfy."

"And it's almost noon anyway, asshole."

"Doesn't make you any less comfy."

Levi's head was about to explode. 

"Why don't you two weenies go make out in the supply closet or something?" He asked, tempted to dump caramel syrup on their heads. Jean looked at Marco, horrified.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Oh my  _god..."_

"Petra, you need to stop putting me on the same shifts as the newbies," Levi moaned. She patted him on the back.

"You're the only one they're afraid of," she said. Levi felt a pang of hurt. He never let things like that get to him, but today was different. He felt exceptionally lonely.

"Yeah, yeah... that's me."

His day mostly consisted of yelling at Jean and Marco, working the register, and looking out for Erwin to come prancing through those doors. He had been there every day that week. Why not today? Maybe he'd finally given up on him. The thought shouldn't have hurt as much as it did.

It was getting late and Levi was ready to collapse. He kept telling Petra he would work the next shift... then the next... and the next.

"Levi, you need to go home. I can't pay you for all of this overtime," Petra said, trying to push him out from behind the counter. He clung to the register, shaking his head.

"Just one more... you don't have to pay me," he said, his eyelids sagging.

"You're hopeless," she said. "Are you waiting for Erwin?"

He looked up at her through narrowed eyes. What was the point in lying?

"He always comes in," he muttered, looking at the ground. She put an arm around his shoulders, sighing.

"Levi, maybe if you'd been paying attention to more than his cerulean eyes, you'd know he was planning on being out of town today," Petra said. Levi frowned.

"He said that?"

"He was babbling on about some writer's convention. Of course, you were probably zoned out."

Levi's heart ached. 

"Oh..."

Erwin probably remembered every syllable Levi had ever uttered to or around him and yet he couldn't remember a god damn thing he ever said. Getting multiple showers wouldn't wash away this guilt.

"You may as well go home. He'll probably be around tomorrow," Petra said, squeezing his shoulder. "Really, Levi... you kind of look like shit."

"Don't sugar coat it," He sighed.

Erwin and Beetlejuice had a lot in common. Every time his name was mentioned more than three times, he seemed to appear.

Arms crossed and shivering, he walked in. He saw Levi immediately and relief washed over him.

"Still working?" Erwin asked, rubbing his hands together. Levi fought back the urge to leap over the counter. Instead he shrugged.

"I was just about to leave, actually. I was hoping I'd get out of here before you showed up," Levi said. Petra sighed in exasperation. "Which, uh, took a lot longer than usual..." he added, taking his apron off sheepishly. Erwin bit his lip and tried not to smile too much.

"If you're leaving anyway..." Erwin said, batting his eyelashes like some ridiculous school girl. Levi shamefully admitted to himself that it worked.

He walked around to stand in front of Erwin. It was the closest he'd ever been to him. Although it was cold outside, he radiated heat. Being pressed against him under warm sheets... yes, Levi was thinking about that now.

"You're paying, right?"

\--------------------------------------------------

Levi hadn't been on many dates. He'd been to the movies for the main purpose of making out without his parents catching him. But other than that, nobody had ever bothered to be a gentleman to him. 

Erwin did indeed pay, but not until Levi argued about it for at least twenty minutes. Erwin only won because he practicallly made the waitress go long when giving her the money.

"I'm paying next time," Levi said bitterly, but smiled.

"Next time?" Erwin asked, his eyes widening.

"Ugh."

That warm feeling Erwin gave him was something new.

After walking around for at least two hours in the cold, Levi was about to fall asleep standing. He leaned against Erwin as they walked to his apartment. He could feel the vibrations of Erwin's voice and laughter. He felt Erwin's arm gradually make its way around his shoulders. When Levi didn't push him away, tugged him closer. Levi even forgot to hide his smile this time.

"If you think I'm going to invite you in, you've got another thing coming," Levi said, reluctantly detaching himself from Erwin's warmth. Erwin held up his hands in genuine innocence before looking down at his feet bashfully.

"I'd like to hang out with you more, Levi."

Levi bumped Erwin's shoulder with his forehead, laughing just a little. None of this could be real. 

"I know this awesome ice cream place," Erwin asked, as if he needed to convince Levi any more. "And I don't know if you like Mexican-"

Levi stood on his tip toes and planted a kiss on Erwin's cheek. That shut him up.

"You're still too damn tall."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
